The Scraped Dedication
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: Castle finds a scraped dedication he wrote for Heat Wave while transfering his documents to his new laptop. Weeks later at the Heat Wave movie premiere Kate discovers the dedication along with most of New Yorks finest. Read and Review


Just a one-shot I thought of a few months ago and I figured now is just a good of time as ever to write it down… so enjoy  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Castle or the Nikki Heat. Just my ideas and thoughts belong to me.

He sat in his bed, his laptop lying across his legs. He was going through old documents that he had saved on his hard drive. Kate had gotten him a new laptop as a birthday present and he was currently transferring all his Nikki Heat notes and chapter outlines to the new blue laptop. He paused as he saw a document labelled _Dedication. _He had thought he had gotten rid of it after he wrote the smaller one. She laid next to him snoring softly, her hair sprawled all around the pillow that her head rested on. He opened the page quickly scanning over the words going back and rereading it.

_To the Extraordinary Katherine Beckett _

_If someone had told me last year that I would end up head-over-heels in love with my muse I would say they had lost their minds, but if they told me now, I would say they are possibly the smartest people in the world, because Kate, I am head-over-heels in love with you. You are the most frustrating, irritating, remarkable and not to mention the sexiest woman I have ever met, and I fall harder for you every single day we are together. I am glad you are my muse and I can't think of any other place I want to be than solving murders by your side. So Kate would you do me the honours of not only being my muse but my girlfriend as well?_

He laughed hollowly at how cheesy it sounded. He thought back to the night he wrote that, he could barely remember what had happened that night, it was the day that Sorenson showed up. He remembered how jealous he was. He felt like hell the next morning, his head pounding for what seemed like days.

He felt Kate shift next to him. "What are you still doing up?" She asked looked at him with tired eyes and he smiled,

"Nothing, just finishing up" She nodded and he shut the laptop, knowing the document automatically saved before letting her curl up closer into his chest, both of them falling asleep instantly.

3 weeks later…

She walked into the movie premiere on the arm of Castle, Alexis on his other side. She wore a dark maroon dress that went to the ground. It was strapless and around her neck was her moms ring, shining in the lights that circled the theatre.

"You look beautiful Kate" Rick whispered in her ear before standing up to speak, her next to him the whole time. Behind them the screen came on.

"I never thought that Nikki Heat would be so popular that it would be turned into a movie, and now that it is I get to share it with my family and friends" He squeezed Kate's hand before continuing.

"This was going to originally be the dedication for Heat Wave" He said as everyone turned to the screen, he walked behind Kate, unhooking the necklace and sliding the ring off the chain. Walking back in front of her, he looked her in the eyes and began to read the dedication out loud.

"_To the Extraordinary Katherine Beckett _

_If someone had told me five years ago that I would end up head-over-heels in love with my muse I would say they had lost their minds, but if they told me now, I would say they are possibly the smartest people in the world, because Kate, I am head-over-heels in love with you. You are the most frustrating, irritating, remarkable and not to mention the sexiest woman I have ever met, and I fall harder for you every single day we are together. I am glad you are my muse and I can't think of any other place I want to be than solving murders by your side. So Kate, would you do me the honours of not only being my muse but my bride as well?" _She looked down at him with tears in her eyes; he had gotten down on his left knee sometime during the speech and was holding her hand, his left hand holding the ring, hovering over her ring finger.

"Castle… oh god Rick..." He looked at her, starting to fear the worst when she looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yes" she whispered so softly he had to ask her to speak up "Yes Castle, I will marry you" She said and he slid the ring onto her finger before being pulled up and kissed.

"You know this is going to be front page tomorrow right?" He murmured and she nodded, surprising him with her next words

"Damnit Rick just kiss me already" She said laughing as the crowd cheered.

Please Review!


End file.
